


What Will Happen to Us?

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [19]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snufkin leaves and Moomin, suffers.





	What Will Happen to Us?

It was time to go, Winter was about to come.

“See ya.” Snufkin smiled, turning back looking at Moomintroll.

Moomin's eyes watered, with so much desire to let them run across his furry white cheeks.

“Before you know it, I'll be there.” He smiled and started to walk away. “Cheerio! Yip! Yip!”

Moomin did a wrinkly smiled and stayed there alone in the bridge, looking at how the mumrik vanished between the trees.

After not seeing him anymore, the troll went back to his house, slowly, with his head down, tearing up.

Snufkin kept walking and when he saw the bridge from far away, he sighed.

“Moomin... It's always you.”

* * *

The boy of pale fur went inside his house, Little My was about to make fun of him, but Moominmama stopped him. Just like her, Moominpapa was used with this kind of behavior after the mumrik leaves.

Moomintroll opened the door as fast as he could, he went in, he closed it. Moomin jumped onto his bed, getting laid down with his face against the pillow, letting go of his tears.

The poor kid panted from all his crying while he hugged the pillow, whispering the traveler's name.

“Snufkin... Snufkin....”

The troll sat in the border of the bed, being in blank, staring at nothing for a few seconds and proceeded to hold an old photo that he had of them both, a photo that was over one of his wall shelves.

Moomintroll caressed Snufkin's body.

«I'm not normal.» He thought. «I shouldn't be crying so much if I know that he will be back, safe and sound.»

But deep down, very, very inside of him, he thought that something horrible would happen to him to not see Snufkin back, or in the worst scenery, that something horrible happened to Snufkin. That simple thought and the attachment he has for the mumrik made Moomintroll had waterfalls of tears.

Moomin held the photo and left it against his chest, hugging it.

“Please, let the winter be gone fast, please, out of everything, let it be fast...”

And so, the troll laid on his bed, ending in a deep sleep, with eyes sealed with the pain of love.


End file.
